Of Jolteon and Master
by Rayrudan
Summary: After WAiting for Ninty years for his Trainer and friend to come back, a Jolteon finally sees the end of the wait. Made this up in less than an hour. First attempt at writing in English.


**This is only one thing i came up with out of the blue, i was just trying to sleep when i find myself with this and i decided to wite it because it was eating me away for some reason that not even i know! i hope i am not going crazy T^T To top it all, i found myself crying wirting this. This is my first attempt at writing in english and dareing to post si i am sorry for any errors that could be in this story**

* * *

-Hello visitors. –the Jolteon cheered happily to a group of two Pokémon and one human that came.  
He was your average Jolteon, near one meter tall, yellow and cream fur, his eyes being an beautiful twilight orange, but his tail was other thing, it was long and reached to his back knees, the fur on the tail all cream colour, and this Jolteon was aged, probably in his lasts years. The human was a man dressed in dark clothes with short, black hair and green eyes. The Pokémon by his sides where a Flareon with red and cream fur, and a Vaporeon with blue short fur, darker blue fin-bones and creamy fins, the fur on top of its head being also dark blue.  
-Hello. We hope you don't mind us staying here. Only for tonight. –the human asked, having a device clipped on his ear that translated what the Pokémon said to him.

-Be my guests. I hope my humble house fits your liking. –he answered and went in with them, leading them to the kitchen of the house.

It wasn't a big place, easy no navigate, situated near a cliff with greats sights of sunsets. Somehow the Jolteon managed to prepare and serve some Pokémon friendly tea to them which the human thanked him and his friends as well, the Flareon was called Shull and the Vaporeon was Hydros, both males.

After the tea and some chatting the three guests when to sleep and didn't last long before falling asleep, waking up when the moon was starting to set on the horizon, providing a great view from the cliff. The first to come out was Hydros, and outside, sitting near the ledge, found the Jolteon, staring off into the distance.

-Have you lived here alone all your life? –he asked gently.

-Oh, Arceus, no. –the Jolteon answered chuckling- I lived here with my beloved trainer for twenty years. We both loved this sights and we built this house with the help of our friends, that was around ninety years ago. –he said.

-And… what happened? If I can ask. –the Vaporeon asked, meanwhile, his Human and Shull where coming out of the house and looking at them, as well as listening.

-Feel free. –the old Pokémon answered- She one day said she had to go somewhere, she promised she would be back some day. –he said- As the years passed the others starting going away but I remained here, waiting for her. I was her first Pokémon, her first friend. She raised me from the egg and helped me becomes stronger, our bound was very strong and it still is, I have been waiting for her here all this years. –he said to the Vaporeon- I know some day she will come back. –he said, and then his voice started to crackle slightly as tears filled his eyes.

-Are you-? –Hydros started to ask but the old Jolteon cut him.

-S-she has to… -he said, sobbing, tears running down his face- S-she promised to be back for us someday… to be back for me… -he said, now fully crying but his sight never leaving the horizon where the moon was hiding, half of the full moon had gone down the earth now.

-Good Jolteon… you know she is gone right? –Shull asked gently while approaching the old lad.

-I know… I've known for a long time that she is gone –he said-, but she promised to be back, I must wait here for her. –he added- if not, she'll be alone. –he said and then something happened.

His visitors seemed to disappear into thin air while his vision stopped being blurry and all of a sudden his appearance was a lot younger than before. Then he saw her, walking in the air in front of him.

-And I am here, my friend. I finally came back for you. –she said.

It was her, her long dark hair, hold on a ponytail, her traveling outfit of when she was a traveller trainer, long trousers down to her ankles, running boots, a clear t-shirt and a comfortable jacket on her shoulders, her eyes being a deep sea blue, looking at him and smiling, and he smiled as well.

-Missed me, boy? –she asked him and he nodded furiously and stood.

Outside this trance, the human saw this and hastly approached the Jolteon, seeing him give a step forward and then, he hold the Pokémon when it fell on his side.

-You… finally… came… -he muttered in between tears, a smile on his muzzle.

It was then that they knew what was happening to him. Back in the trance, the Jolteon had gone to his master and friend and was nuzzling her affectionately, crying in happiness while she petted him.

-Come with me. –she said- We are going on another journey! –she exclaimed and he barked happily.

He was so happy to have her back that he never felt his body stop moving, his heart beating slowly and his eyes closing, he was with his master, finally after all those years of waiting. He went with her without a doubt.

The human picked up the now dead Pokémon and carried it into the house, where he lied him down into a bed and covered him up with one sheath, covering his whole body, the smile never leaving the old Jolteon's muzzle while his spirit was running alongside his trainer's towards the setting moon. After that, the human looked around until he found and oil bottle and took it, dripping oil all around the house and inside, and over the dead body, then he went out.

-Let's give him the King's Burial –the human said and Shull nodded, breathing in and then realasing a Flamethrower against the house that soon was set ablaze for the oil.

-This is all we can do for the poor old lad. –the humans aid, looking down and prying silently, Hydros doing the same, and then Shull.

-It's sad… -Hydros commented- How life can get a turn for the worse when you are on your happiest moments. –he added.

-Yes, one day you have all you can ask for the world… the next, this all you had is gone and you just wait for it to come back… and take you with it. –the Flareon said.

-That is how life works. –the human said- Sometimes you are happy but then all of a sudden you feel this nagging sadness in you that makes you want to cry for no reason. –he said- But the best one can do is let it all out and vent. –he ended.

After an hour seeing the house burn to crisps, mourning the fallen that lays inside it, the three travellers continued their journey. Maybe this was a short meeting but… even short meetings can let a toll in you.


End file.
